


Being There For Vic

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Robert's reaction to Victoria's attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being There For Vic

**Author's Note:**

> My first Robron fanfic, I've been wanting to write one for ages, and I couldn't stop thinking about Robert's reaction to this, so I decided to write it. Hope you enjoy!

Robert was heading into the Woolpack to meet Aaron for lunch, he'd been out at meetings all morning, so instead of heading straight back to the scrapyard, he'd called his boyfriend and agreed to meet at the pub. He needed a break from work after the meetings, and frankly, he could do without having to deal with Nicola quite yet. He kept reminding himself of how good a deal the haulage firm had with Home Farm in order to convince himself it was worth putting up with the woman for, because nothing else would be.

Inside, he had just ordered a pint for himself and one for Aaron when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice speak to him, “hey, how's your Victoria after yesterday?”

He looked to the said to see Jai standing there, and his brow wrinkled in confusion, “Yesterday?” he questioned, utterly no idea what the other man was talking about, but Jai didn't seem to realise that.

“Yeah, the robbery on the van,” he explained, “she said she was okay, but she'd been a bit knocked about,” he said.

Eyes widening, and jaw twitching, he shook his head, “forget those pints, Chas,” he said as he walked away from the bar, not even replying to Jai this time. Finding out from someone in the pub that something had happened to his little sister annoyed him. Why hadn't she called him? Why hadn't anyone told him anything? She was his sister!

He stormed out of the pub just as Aaron came in and he looked around in confusion to see Jai looking apologetic, “I thought he knew, sorry,” was all he could say, and Aaron could only turn around and follow his boyfriend from the pub, racing after him.

“Rob?” he questioned as he followed, “Robert!” he called louder, reaching out to grab his arm and stop him from going any further, and he was taken aback when Robert spun round to face him, his face red with anger.

“Did you know?” he demanded, to which Aaron just looked even more confused, “did you know?” he asked again, “come on Aaron, and don't lie to me, Adam's your best mate and he's been with you all morning, so why didn't you tell me?”

Aaron shook his head, “Rob, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Adam isn't even at work today, he text me this morning, said something had come up and he couldn't get in. What's wrong?”

Robert deflated at that, it was at least a relief that Aaron hadn't kept it from him, that would have felt like a massive betrayal. Yes, he'd kept things from Aaron before, thinking it was for his own good, but not when it came to his sister, he wouldn't do that, so he'd hope Aaron wouldn't do that to him either.

“It's Vic, she's been attacked,” he said, “on that stupid van yesterday, Jai said she'd been a bit knocked about, and nobody told me!” his anger was rising again.

“What?” Aaron said, shocked to hear it himself, “Is she okay?” The look Robert gave him made him backtrack, “right, sorry, you don't know.”

“I need to go and see her,” Robert told him, beginning to walk again without any further warning and Aaron could only follow him towards the cottage Victoria and Adam lived in. He knew there was no way he'd be able to change Robert's mind, and honestly, he didn't think he would try to anyway, because he knew, that if it was Liv, there wouldn't be anything that anyone could do to stop him from going to her. Robert adored his sister, there was no getting away from that, and Aaron knew that he wouldn't be able to relax or calm down until he'd seen her. So he was by his boyfriend's side as he banged on the door loudly, not stopping for a second until the door was thrown open by Adam.

“Alright, alright, what the hell?” the younger man complained as he seen his best friend, and his wife's brother, at the door. Robert didn't bother to answer, he shoved right by him while Aaron just gave an apologetic shrug as they followed.

“Vic?” Robert called out through the house as he entered the living room to see his sister curled up on the couch, and he immediately rushed to her side, sitting beside her. “Vic, what happened? Are you alright?” He took in the cuts and bruises on her face, “look at the state of you,” he sighed and didn't wait a second longer before pulling her into a hug.

He looked over towards Adam, anger still clear on his face, “why didn't you call me? Why did nobody think to tell me that my sister had been attacked? You should have let me know, I should have been here for her!” he insisted, but Victoria pulled back from the hug and shook her head.

“I told him not to,” she sighed, “I didn't want anybody to make a big deal about it, and anyway, it's not like I just sat back and took it, I put up a fight, but he got away with the cash box. That bothers me more than anything.”

“Vic, money doesn't matter,” Robert sighed, “I'll give you back whatever you lost, your safety is more important, you should have just let him have it.”

“No!” Victoria exclaimed, “why should I just lie down and let some thug rob me? Would you do that?” she asked, and they both knew the answer without him having to give it. “I'm a Sugden, same as you, and I'm going to defend myself.”

Robert couldn't deny the pride he felt in his sister in that moment, she had grown into such a strong woman, she was amazing. He admired her. “I know, Vic,” he said softly, “But I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to take care of you, you should have told me so that I could at least have known you were alright.”

Nodding, Victoria sighed, “Okay, I'm sorry. But you're here now, and you can see I'm fine, so please stop worrying okay?”

“That will never happen,” Robert assured, “but promise me in future, you won't keep these things from me, alright?” He waited until she nodded her agreement, then let her tell him the whole story before he got up, and gave her a final tight hug. Promising he'd check in on her later before he and Aaron left.

 

They walked a little way towards the pub before Robert spoke, “I'm gonna find out who did that to her, and I'm going to kill him,” he said, and he was being serious.

Rolling his eyes, Aaron said, “There's no way of finding out, Robert, you're just going to have to leave it. She's okay, we just have to be glad about that.”

“And would you just leave it?” he asked angrily, “If it was Liv or your mum? Would you just let it go? I have contacts Aaron, I can find out who it was and I can make them pay. Which is exactly what I'm going to do,” he told his boyfriend, digging in his pocket for his phone which Aaron swiftly removed from his hand.

“And how is that going to help?” Aaron asked him

“It'll make me feel better,” Robert snapped and grabbed for his phone, “give me my phone, Aaron.”

Aaron shook his head, he wasn't going to do that. He could tell Robert was angry, he understood it even, but with everything these past couple months, he didn't want Robert to do anything that would land him in even more hot water.

“I thought I was supposed to be the impulsive one in this relationship?” Aaron quipped to try and lighten the mood, wanting to calm his boyfriend down a bit, maybe then he could talk some sense to him. The statement did get a scoff from Robert, because they both knew that Robert was even more impulsive than Aaron was when it came to doing stupid things. “Come on, Rob, leave it. Vic wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of some idiot, that's probably why she didn't want anyone to know. Think about her, eh?” 

Sighing deeply, Robert went to sit on one of the benches outside of the pub, “I am thinking of her, I hate that someone hurt her, that I can't do anything about it. I should be able to do something now.”

“Yeah, but not something that's just going to cause more bother,” Aaron said as he sat down beside him, giving his shoulder a squeeze, “just be there for her. She might say she's alright, but it's gonna take her time to get over this. She's gonna need her big brother, even if she doesn't say it. Just think about that, alright?”

Nodding, Robert conceded that Aaron was right, “what would I do with you, eh?” he asked, looking over at him, a half smile tugging at his lips.

“Let's not find out, eh?” Aaron suggested and smiled back. 

It wasn't easy, but he knew that for now at least, he'd calmed Robert down, and they could concentrate on what was important: Being there for Vic.


End file.
